


love note

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: of dumb jinxes, mario, and flytraps.





	love note

i. i usually hate the sound of my voice, but it doesn't sound so bad tangled with yours. soundwaves wrap together until you're telling me i owe you a kiss. you never fail to make me laugh, and for once, i think it might be a nice sound.

ii. your lips taste like coffee. i don't even like coffee, but i think i could like it that way.

iii. we're playing mario, and i'm watching you more than i'm watching the screen. i know i spend most of my time doing nothing, but it is so much nicer to do nothing with you.

iv. my words get caught in my throat like bugs in my flytrap. i hope you can tell that i am trying.

v. i love you is the prettiest phrase that i know. i love you, i love you, i love you.


End file.
